Crazy Hand
'Crazy Hand '''appears as a primary antagonist in Super Smash Bros. Extreme. It is usually fought at the end of Classic Mode, but is also the host of Crazy Orders, as well as being allied with Labrain and being a part of the Master of Craziness's body. In Super Smash Bros. Extreme, Crazy Hand is heavily associated with the color blue. He is fought on the blue version of Final Destination and a majority of his attacks are blue. Additionally, Crazy Hand is no longer prone to being stunned. Boss Moveset *'Big Rip - 'Crazy Hand rips open the fabric of space, revealing a blue vortex. The vortex sucks in the player, and if caught, deals significant damage before launching them sideways. Gives the player the flower effect for a few seconds. *'Bury Bash - 'Crazy Hand rears upwards and plants the player into the ground. *'Finger Bomb - 'Crazy Hand drops a series of bombs from his fingertips. These bombs have a new design, they now look similar to Link's bombs. *'Fist Slam - 'This is a brand new attack in which Crazy Hand slams its fist down onto the stage. *'Jetstream - 'Crazy Hand flies into the background, circles around, and rams the player, instantly KO'ing. This attack has Crazy Hand be in the background twice as long as Master Hand's variation of the attack. *'Laser Nail - 'Crazy Hand fires blue lasers from his fingertips. *'Paralyzing Gaze - 'Crazy Hand manifests an eye between his fingers that circles a beam of light around the stage. If the player is caught within the eye's line of sight, it will charge up and unleash a blue energy burst that stuns the player. * '''Pentaflame - '''Crazy Hand produces five blue fireballs that circle around him. The fireballs first move outwards, then back inwards, before finally spreading outwards again. All fireballs deal aura damage. * '''Ring Toss - '''Crazy Hand throws two rings across the stage. They may or may not circle back around for another pass depending on the difficulty. * '''Shovel Claw - '''Crazy Hand digs his fingers into the ground and swipes them back out as a clawing attack. *'Spasm - 'Crazy Hand drops to the ground and flops around. *'Spike Bowl - 'Crazy Hand underhands 1 or 3 spiked balls across the stage, and whether it is 1 or 3 depends on the difficulty. These spiked balls may either roll or bounce. However, unlike in Ultimate, they cannot be picked up. *'Spider Walk - 'Crazy Hand skitters across the stage. In combination with Master Hand * '''Fistbump - '''Master Hand and Crazy Hand will vertically close in on the player and fistbump 2 to 4 times depending on the difficulty. * '''Juggling Act -' Master Hand tosses a series of yellow orbs towards Crazy Hand, who bats them back across the stage. On higher difficulties, the orbs are larger * '''Static Charge - '''Master Hand and Crazy Hand rub the back of their hands to charge up with electricity, then slap the stage to release electricity that covers the whole stage platform. * '''Zoom-In - '''Master Hand and Crazy Hand create a "picture frame" (with their index fingers and thumbs), causing the screen to zoom in and yellow flames to cover the corners. During this time, the blast lines are closer, and the player can get KO'd much more easily. This effect is only